Only In Dreams
by NatKuraMaru
Summary: Yuna Sato has been a friends of the Sohma's for a while. Without a doubt she has a Crush on Shigure and Hatori. She had known them since high school. Ten years had gone by since she last saw them, but her feelings for them had never changed.


OC: Yuna Sato

Long wavy brown hair

Green Eyes

Petite

Yuna Sato has been a friends of the Sohma's for a while. Without a doubt she has a Crush on Shigure and Hatori. She had known them since high school. Ten years had gone by since she last saw them, but her feelings for them had never changed.

One day Yuna was walking down near the Sohma's main house.

"Hey, Yuna Sato." I heard a voice called out to me, that voice sounded familiar. I turned around and it was Shigure and he was with Hatori.

"Oh Hey, Shigure and Hatori" I said as I looked at them. They looked great.

"What brings you to this area, we've heard that you moved after High school and it's been like what ten years? Hatori said.

"Yes, I had to move, my grandparents got sick so I have to help them out. How you guys been?" I said and we started to walk.

"Shigure is doing well, I am as well." Hatori said.

"I've heard you're a doctor now Hatori. Congratulations." I said to him and he smiled.

"Thank you, Shigure here is a writer now." Hatori said.

"Well it's been really nice to see you two, I have to get going now. I will be in town for another month. We need to catch up." I said and I made my way home.

Once I got home, I took a shower and started to remise on the old days. I got dressed and laid in bed, all the feelings that I thought had faded away with time returned. I still had feelings for the Sohma boys… now men. I closed my eyes and started to doze off.

I heard a knock coming from my front door, so I got up and opened the door. It was Hatori and Shigure.

"Sorry, we weren't sure if you were busy or not, but we figured we should come over and hang out for old time sakes." Shigure said and they walked in.

"Yes, please come in, I will go put in some tea for us." I said as I walked over to the kitchen.

"Don't worry we brought sake." Shigure said and took out a bottle of sake from his robe.

"Alright I will go grab glasses then." I said.

I returned to the living room and we all said down and started to talk and drink.

"I will be right back guys, I spilled something on my shirt" I said and I walked over to my bedroom. Hatori followed me without me noticing. I was getting ready to change shirts when I noticed Hatori standing outside my door. I opened the door and grabbed Hatori by his tie and walking him in the bedroom with me. I closed the door behind him and start to kiss Hatori, his stubbles tickles my face and he ran his hand the side of my body and picks me up and lays me down on the bed. I start to take off his vest. While he is in his knees and I am laying down with my legs around his waist. I take off his tie and he kisses my neck passionately. He starts to take off my shirt and my pants. He plays with my breasts with one hand and sucks on the other. He leans on top of me and I wrap my arms around him and we start making out passionately. I could already feel myself getting wet, and I noticed the bulge in his pants. So I took em off and exposed his large member. He got back on top of me and I moved the hair from his face and looked into his eyes and I smiled. I was so happy to finally see him.

"I've missed you so much Hatori. I've always had feelings for you." I said to him as I pulled him in for another kiss.

He got back on top of me and rubbed him member to my entrance and I moaned and kisses his neck. Then I grabbed his member and guided into the entrance and as it slid it. We both moaned in pleasure. He moved his hands down to my hip and brought it up closer to him, making him go deeper inside me. Then I heard a door open and Shigure walks in. I looked over at Shigure.

"Oh how come I didn't get invited? Why does Hari gets all the fun?" Shigure says as he takes off his robe and walked over to me. He takes off his pants and exposed his member. He starts to touch himself and then he sits next me on the bed. I move one of my hand and I grab Shigure member and I bring it over to my mouth and I start to lick it and gently suck on it while my hand moved back and forth. Hatori picks up speed and I moan louder.

"Hari let me join in too, you're having all the fun" Shigure said.

Hatori pulled out and picked me up and Shigure laid down. I laid down on top of him but facing Hatori. Shigure inserted his member in my ass and started to pound me and then Hatori inserted his member back in my core. They were both pounding me in unison. Shigure grabs my breast and squeezes them as Hatori sucks on my nipples. Our moans were like a symphony. They both pick up their speed and I wrap my legs around Hatori making him go deeper inside of me. I can feel him start to pulsate inside me, then I feel Shigure pulsate. Hatori kisses me one more time then they both pull out. He helps me up so Shigure can get up. The three of us walking in the shower and start to wash ourselves. Then I woke up...


End file.
